Talk:Empress Bulblax
Have you notice when you fight the first Empress Bulblax there's something on the ground under Ship's head. It's looks like a flat Empress BulblaxProf. 14:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Good point. I thought it was some sort of Bulborb/Bulblax nest.Pikdude 22:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) When you kill it it's egg sac deflates? It explodes!Pikdude 22:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I realized my mistake about the flat Empress Bulblax thing. When I played my Pikmin 2 game, I saw that I was thinking about the spider web thingies.Pikdude 19:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Could this mean that the Empress Bulblax sheds its skin?Prof. 14:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Probably not. The Empress Bulblax is a female Bulborb with an over grown egg sack(hence Olimar's notes here), so if it shedded it's skin that would mean that ALL(or at least Red Bulborbs) shed their skin, and i'm pretty sure that this is impossible for the Emperor Bulblax. And the Fiery Bulblax. And the Hairy Bulborb.Pikdude 15:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think that's supposed to be the ancestor of the current Empress.--87.78.7.128 15:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably the best bet.Pikdude 15:18, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Maybe Wistful Winds and The Valley of Repose have their own Empresses, and the larva when they grow actually become different forms of Bulborbs, and for the one at Awakening Woods, it could have been in a period of after they shed their skin, they have a moderetly long period of when they can't create Larva.Learner Yes it was me, there are other computers that I can use, but an not logged in. Maybe... Just maybe... depending on the environment the bulborb matures in depends on what bulborb speices the larva develope into such as the empress bulblax "poots" out the larva and it is in a plains area it becomes a red bulborb or in a forest area it could become an orange bulborb or a red bulborb ETC. it could all depend on environment, but that brings up the problem of how empress/emporoer (spelling?) bulblaxs are born, so maybe every now and then an empress/emporoer bulblaxs are born. :Frogs are known to change gender if there is not enough of the other gender around... @_@ , Hey it is possible... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's certainly not unheard of for animals to completely change their sexes. As for the different types of Grub-dog, they're all supposedly different species (or subspecies in the case of Bulborbs), so Emperor Bulblaxes would be born from other Emperor Bulblaxes. Empress Bulblaxes on the other hand are just Bulborbs/Grub-dogs which have undergone changes due to environmental pressures and aren't really their own species, kind of like a queen ant, although it never said that Empress Bulblaxes were the center of all Grub-dog reproduction. Well they might, they might not, but im going with they are. all im saying is how are the empresses and emporoers are born thats all and if empresses are the center and they dont and cant make gender changes they should already be exstinked, (spelling?)you know what i mean? Prof. 19:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't say that Empresses are born into the position, or that certain select Bulborbs become Empresses upon reaching maturity like a queen ant would; only if there's a dramatic change in the environment, the largest female in the pack will "...temporarily take on the role of pack matriarch." That doesn't mean Empresses are the only breeding females. Also, despite what the name might lead you to believe, Emperor Bulblaxes aren't breeding male Bulborbs, they're a completely different species and are born from, of course, female Emperor Bulblaxes; the name is just a name, like emperor penguins. Also, I'm not sure what you're trying to say about sex changes. Only non-breeding males become females, and the rest, well, they continue breeding. :I mean the Emporers may ya' know sex change into empresses... ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, an Emperor isn't going to shift species to become a Red Bulborb, but Olimar's use of the Grub-dog family name rather than the word Bulborb in the notes for the Empress Bulblax leaves open the possibility of there being Empress Emperor Bulblaxes. Even still, it would be really unlikely for a non-breeding male to become a female and then become an Empress because males only undergo sex changes in response to the same stimulus which causes an Empress to arise, meaning that there would already be a selected Empress by the time the males got around to shifting sexes. Er, know what I mean?... :::Ok. No not really. ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Urgh. Well, break it up into two parts. An Empress Bulblax isn't just a female Emperor Bulblax, it's a Grub-dog (supposedly any kind of Grub-dog, although it would appear that we've only seen Red Bulborb Empresses) which has undergone some huge physiological change, so even if the Emperor Bulblax species does exhibit this kind of weird behavior, male Bulblaxes which have become females don't automatically become Empresses. The second part basically said that sex changes happen at about the same time, if not after, a Grub-dog has become an Empress, so any males which have become females that spontaneously grow into Empresses would be, well, redundant, since there already is one in the herd. :::::Ok now I get it. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:18, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Ughh, "Emperoress Bulblax"!? THAT paints an ugly picture... X_X -So sayeth LE the Creator. 16:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about... the disscussion...? ::The thought of an empress Emperor Bulblax. :::Exactly. ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 15:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Mkay... Well... I can imagine that some bulborbs are not quite seperate species but focused on doing something, for example, the queen ant isnt the same as a standard ant but not a different species either, not to mention colony guards and workers, and if you still dont understand, queen bees are focused on breeding but still have a stinger, but the stinger isnt barbed, but that doesnt make it an entirely different species, drones focus on mating with the queen, after that they die(lifes little tid-bits), and then worker bees may be all female but are still the same species as the queen but have a barbed stinger.--Prof. 00:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Different types thing Hmmm... About your edit, Jimbo Jambo, I think that info is at least worth mentioning. It is obvious, but still... And it can be rewritten. InfectedShroom :No offence, of course, but if you find it so questionable, why post it? Anyway, to answer it: Yes, that certainly is speculation, a thing that should better not be posted on articles (after all, Wiki's handle facts and information; hardly thoughts). It certainly is worth mentioning, just... Not here.-- ::Uh, did I say anything about it being questionable? But anyway, you're right. This place deals with facts only. IS ::No, I was referring to Jimbo's comment in the page history.-- :::It's not so much questionable as speculative. Even though Red, Orange, and Hairy Bulborbs are technically all the same species, not to mention the use of the family name "Grub-dog" in Olimar's notes leaves it pretty open-ended, only one variety of Empress Bulblax has ever been observed, and it's never actually been directly stated that other varieties exist. It might seem kind of silly, but speculation can easily be taken as fact, making it then misinformation, and misinformation can spread like a plague. ::::Yeah, you're right. I even thought some speculation was real once. :P But yeah, removing that info was a good idea. IS Boss? The page says it's a "boss-class" enemy. But when you really think about it, it's just an enemy with background music. A real boss enemy is an enemy that has a extremely important role in the game. The Empress Bulblax has no extreme role in the game; the story would function without it.Falcoz 17:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC)